Guide to All Things Fan-Ball
Map :See also: '/Locations/'' Species *Binarellers: Near-extinct species native of a planet found in the DB Universe. *Blockheads: Humanoid beings that have faceless cubes for heads. Their sole purpose is to obey orders given to them. *Carapacians: Beings from the medium that resemble chess pieces. Can be either black or white, depending on their home planet. *Changelings: Off-shoot of Equestrians. Absorbs love for power. Possesses shape-shifting abilities. Looks insect-like. All of them are "alicorns", making them dangerous foes. *Dark Matters- Creatures composed of negative, non-collective space. *Equestrians- Four-legged creatures with bizarre resemblances to ponies. When outside of their homeworld, they become humanoid, though certain noticeable features remain. **Earth Pony: Doesn't have horns/wings. **Unicorn: Has a horn. Can use magic anywhere. **Pegasus: Has wings. Cannot fly outside of Equestria. **Alicorn: Rarest of the four. Has both a horn and wings. Royal species. *Gridmasks- Creatures spawned by nature in newly-opened dimensions. Blank white humanoids with grid-like textures across their bodies and eyes covered by a Subnet Mask, often called "IP Goggles", used for identification. *Humans- The basic form of complex life, humanoid creatures of varying skin color and basic survival skills. *Lusii- White, monstrous creatures that care for Trolls. *Martedians: Descendants of humankind native to Martedos. After the destruction of the Chrome Serpent, the entire planet (and thus including the Martedians) lost all colour, which now is the main distinction between Martedians and other human-likes. *Monsters- Vile, simple creatures of a Head/Species combination native to many new dimensions. Spawned alongside the first batch of Gridmasks. *Nazcans- Hive-minded partially floral lifeforms native to the DB Universe. Each Nazcan has a specific function in Nazcan society. Nazcans with higher functions posses cybernetic enhancements. *Serrangios- Spirit-like beings inhabited by Soul Creatures. Generally complex. Often mistaken for deities. Very inclined in The Arts. Enslaved by the Doomers. *Soul Creatures- Beings that act as parasites to Serrangios after death. **Guardiants- Giant, hulking creatures who exist between dimensions. Often very fair and kind-hearted. **Doomers- Weaker versions of Dark Matters composed of lavalike substances. Very rude. A large group of them has overtaken Genoskaya and enslaved the Serrangios. **Demons- Nigh-indestructible creatures of numerous different forms. **Oumeths- Trickster creatures with high intelligence. Often enchanted by Pink Uranium. Composed of neon gas. **Skygods- Players, Rangers, or Mutated Humans who control weather and fly via clouds. **Other creatures can sometimes enter Serrangios in the form of "soul fragments". A Serrangio will sometimes create a soul fragment to inhabit him/herself in order to make his or her personality more stable. *Spiders- Eight-legged, hairy creatures of two possible origins. Often feared or misunderstood. *Stickmen- Various DNA splices of certain Monsters and other creatures. **Players- Gridmasks merged with certain monsters. Intelligent and independent. Armless pixel-like beings with a box head that changes color. Can manipulate certain elements. Weak point is feet. **Fighters- Gridmasks that exhibit low-intelligence behaviors. Armless pixel beings with a small box head. Tends to just kick around and do nothing else. Ridiculously low intelligence. Weak point is feet. **Rangers- Humanoid creatures infected with Spider (Monster) venom. Very intelligent and loyal. Defensive, works for survival of entire species. Willing to work with others for peace. Able to use weapons and grow limbs. Can regenerate at SR Inns. Pixel beings very similar to Players, but with arms. **Monsters (See below)- The type of Monster that has DNA prominent in the above section. *Trolls (Homestuck) - Gray, horned humanoid creatures of human intellect. Slightly more violent than other species. *Trolles (Memekind) - Mutated monsters of high intelligence and no regard for laws of science. Often white-faced creatures of any form. Greatly enjoy causing aggravation to others, including other trolls. *Yoshis- Survival-trained dinosaur-esque creatures with many odd traits. Intelligence may vary from one of a rat to one of a humanoid being. Hybrids (Note: Names between quotes are unofficial) *"Nightsteeds/mares"- Hybrids of Equestrians and Dark Matters. Some can float due to conflicts between the negative and positive matter they consist of. *Onis- Hybrids of Demons and Trolls. **Ao Onis- A blue to purple coloured variant of Onis. Have the ability to shapeshift. *Durasthes- Hybrids of Serrangios and Doomers, almost always the outcome of rape from the latter upon the former. Looked down on by either species and used as slaves. *Cornutesta - Ectobiological hybrids of Trolls and Carapacians. (These being the species of important characters of Fan-Ball. Alert me if there are any others.) Notable Characters :See also: '/List of Characters/'' Shipping *Hearts - Flushed Romance ("Normal") *Spades - Caliginous Romance ("Black Romance") *Diamonds - Pale Romance ("Brotherly" or "Sisterly" love) *Clubs - Ashen Romance (It's complicated) Half of any symbol represents a nonrequited relationship. Half-symbols on the left indicate the interested person is in the left column, on the right indicates the interested member is on the top row. If you are confused about the relationship types go here. Music Collection Themes from various stories and such. * Shadows from Corruption Battle Theme * Ao Oni OX's Battle Theme * Chrysalis's Battle Theme * Doopliss's Battle Theme * Kuipter (DE:U) * Cavern Theme Category:Fan-Ball